Por lo que hoy haces mañana pagas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: ¿Y si Peeta jamás le hubiera arrojado aquel pan a Katniss? Este sic participa del Reto "What If?" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Por lo que hoy haces mañana pagas**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este sic participa del Reto "What If?" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**What If:** _¿Y si Peeta jamás le hubiera tirado ese pan a Katniss cuando eran pequeños?_

* * *

**I**

Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por sus mejillas y Katniss siente que sus cabellos oscuros comienzan a adherirse a su cuello. Sus dientes castañean por el frío y por más que frota sus manos, le es imposible retener un poco de calor. Trata de pensar en la lluvia, en las gotas que resbalan por su rostro y en su cabello que se adhiere a su cuello, para no pensar en los gruñidos de su estómago. No ha comido en varios días y tiene mucha hambre, su hermana pequeña tiene hambre y ella no tiene ni un trozo de pan que ofrecerle.

Se encuentra a pocos metros de la panadería de su distrito, el aroma a pan recién horneado comienza a marearla y su estómago parece una bestia furiosa que quiere ser alimentada. Katniss quiere irse de allí pero las fuerzas le fallan, y sus pies no obedecen sus órdenes. La lluvia comienza a caer con más intensidad y los parpados comienzan a pesarle. La puerta de la panadería se abre, el sonido de la campanilla metálica delata el movimiento, y ella puede contemplar al chico de cabello dorado, uno de los hijos del panadero.

A través de la lluvia, le llegan los gritos de la madre, quien le indica que arroje los panes quemado a los cerdos. El chico se encuentra con la mirada de Katniss por unos breves segundos y ella le ruega sin palabras, que no arroje el pan a los cerdos que se está muriendo de hambre y esos panes aunque estén quemados, acabarían con los rugidos de su estómago. Él parece entender su mensaje pero cerrando los ojos por un instante, arroja los panes quemados a los cerdos quienes se precipitan rápidamente sobre ellos.

Katniss murmura una maldición entre dientes, las palabras no llegan a brotar de forma concisa de sus labios y sus oídos comienzan a zumbar de forma insoportables. El zumbido se mezcla con los sonidos de los cerdos al devorar los panes y el sonido metálico de la campanilla de la panadería, siente que el mundo gira a su alrededor pero se pone lentamente de pie.

Ella regresa a su casa con las pocas migajas que ha conseguido de los contenedores de basura, con el cuerpo mojado por la lluvia y con la imagen de aquel chico que prefirió alimentar a los cerdos, antes que ser misericordioso con ella.

* * *

** II**

Las miradas de todos los habitantes del distrito doce están puestas en la chica de cabello oscuro que se ha ofrecido como voluntaria por su hermana. Katniss siente que el rostro le arde por el sol que le ilumina y sube al pequeño escenario con las piernas flojas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del chico que años atrás la contempló en medio de la lluvia y no fue capaz de arrojarle una migaja de pan, no ha podido olvidarse del suceso por más que el tiempo ha transcurrido.

El chico no sabe lo que es pasar hambre, lo que es que tu hermana intente dormirse rápidamente por las noches para no sentir la ausencia de un caldo caliente. El chico no sabe lo que es pasar hambre porque él no vive en La Veta, sus padres tienen una panadería y el pan siempre está servido en su mesa. Él no sabe lo que es cazar en el bosque para poder vender los animales por unas pocas monedas y algo de comida.

—El tributo varón del distrito doce es —la mujer del Capitolio hace una breve pausa y los ojos de Katniss vuelven a clavarse en los del chico de la panadería quien baja la mirada, por un instante desea que sea él—: Peeta Mellark.

Él se mantiene estático en su lugar por unos minutos pero finalmente parece reaccionar y se acerca hasta el escenario. Peeta no la observa pero Katniss lo hace, el chico que arrojó los panes sin la menor consideración a los cerdos, se encuentra con ella a punto de partir a los Juegos del Hambre. Ella no ha podido olvidar y de un modo u otro se lo hará pagar.

— ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los tributos del distrito doce! —por la forma en que la mujer pronuncia esas palabras, da a entender que espera una ovación por parte de los habitantes pero estos se limitan a permanecer callados.

Deben tomarse las manos y aunque Katniss siente rechazo hacía él, toma su mano que está floja y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Al igual que tú no tuviste misericordia conmigo cuando solamente era una niña, yo no tendré misericordia contigo y te mataré como un cerdo en el matadero.


End file.
